New Girl With A Chance
by iloveyou98
Summary: There's a new girl at So Random! And a new Boy At Mack Falls... Between them something happens. Can This Bring Sonny And Chad Closer... My First Ever FanFic... And A Twist Included! xx For My BFF SwacFan22 Sorta On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I had to kinda fix this. So its not really my original one.**

SPOV

"Hey! What are you guys up to?" I asked Tawni, Nico and Grady as I walked into the Prop house, Zora was now where to be seen.

"Yo Sonny! Me and Grady are Watchin Lil' Squid walk the plank!" Nico Answered

"Yeah the little guy is so funny!" Said Grady.

I sat next to Tawni on the couch as she was reapplying her Cocoa Mocoa lip gloss. I was about to speak then Marshall came in. We all stood up.

"I got great news cast! Can Anyone Guess?" He said.

"We're gonna get a hot tub?" Grady Shouted. We all stared at him. "What I thought we might!"

"No." Replied Marshall

"We're getting a chocolate fountain?" suggested Nico

While Marshall said no I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked at Tawni as she put out her suggestion.

"A Spa!"Said Tawni

"No. Sonny do you want to guess?"Marshall Asked.

"Um. We're getting a guest star?"I said

"Close kiddo close. I'll tell ya… Wait where's Zora?" He asked curiously looking around. I was just about to say we'll tell her later but she jumped out of the spooky sarcophagus,

"I'm right here go ahead." Then gave a grin as she walked towards us.

"Okay well Sonny was the closest except not a guest star a new member to the So Random! family." Said Marshall.

We all sat down on the couch somehow and then looked at Marshall, as the signal to carry on.

"Well, her name's Lena Phillips and she's from England, She's 15 and a lot like Sonny!"

"When will she be here?" I asked impatiently. Hearing she was a lot like me made me want to meet her even more!

"Tomorrow. Sonny I want you to stick around her this week and be her guide." Marshall Told me.

"Kay" I replied and with that he left. Mumbling something to himself.

I got up ready to prepare from her arrival! This was gonna be great! A new girl just like me and she's from England! Awesome! I skip down the hallway and bumped into the three named jerkthrob.

"Chad" I said giving him a glare

"Sonny" He said with a smirk "watch where you're going I know my eyes are such you get lost in them but you could have an accident!"

"Whatever now if you would let me go now…"

"I will just one question. Why are you so happy?"

"Do I need a reason to be happy?"

"This happy yes you must do."

"If you must know we have a new girl coming from England and I'm being her guide so I gotta prepare for that."

"Oh a new girl, we got someone new coming to Mack Falls to ya know…"

_Ergh! He's boring me to death. If I look interested he'll shut up!_

"Oh yeah?" I asked seeming interested.

"Yeah he's my brother Jake Ryan Cooper. Just like me!" as he said that he pulled his Mackenzie Falls Jacket

"Oh that's great we're having another jerk at condor studios. Now can I go now"

"Kay Catch Ya Later" he said still blocking the way. I knew that to get past him I'd have to play the fine-fine, good-good game.

"Fine!"

"Fine" He got closer

"Good"

"Good" He got even more closer

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" our noses were touching as if we were about to kiss. But then we just walked away.

He is so annoying! Well annoyingly hot! Sonny how can you say that! My heart wants him but my mind doesn't allow it.

**Read And Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVOURITES… THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IF IT'S BAD PLEASE TELL ME I MAY NEED HELP. I KINDA CHANGED THE STORY A BIT SO THERE IS GONNA BE A TWIST HOPEFULLY WHEN IT COMES YOU'LL ALL UNDERSTAND :D**

**Disclaimer: As Much I Love SWAC I Don't Own It Just Yet.**

CPOV

I guess I should be happy today but I'm not I dunno why but I'm not maybe coz I couldn't sleep last night. But I keep messing up my lines so we're taking ten I'm just tryin to think, clear my mind to get rid of the problem.

"Hey Chad" Said my shows producer Rick "doing ok?"

"Yeah I'm doing alright I guess what's up?" I replied

"Do you know your brother's going to join Mackenzie Falls tomorrow?"

"Um no really?"

"Yh Mr Condor and I thought it would be a great idea to have your real brother play your 'fake' brother!"

"Kay I guess. Where's he gonna live?" I asked

"With you."

"But I have only one bedroom."

"Yh Mr Condor has made arrangements for your brother's stay with you. He's coming tomorrow and Mr Condor wants to see you at 10 o'clock in the morning at his office.'

"What about all my stuff?" I asked.

"Well, you can pack some things if you want but sir will send round some people to pack more."

"A'ight, kay thanks Rick" I replied.

I feel like I need a Fro-Yo right now. So off I went then I bumped into someone. It was Sonny.

"Chad" Sonny said giving me a really cute but scarey glare

"Sonny" I said with a smirk "watch where you're going I know my eyes are such you get lost in them but you could have an accident!"

"Whatever now if you would let me go now…"

"I will just one question. Why are you so happy?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do I need a reason to be happy?"

"This happy yes you must do."

"If you must know we have a new girl coming from England and I'm being her guide so I gotta prepare for that."

"Oh a new girl, we got someone new coming to Mack Falls to ya know…"

I was gonna tell her about my brother when she cut in.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah he's my brother Jake Ryan Cooper. Just like me!" as he said that he pulled his Mackenzie Falls Jacket

"Oh that's great we're having another jerk at condor studios. Now can go now"

"Kay Catch Ya Later" I said still blocking the way. I love how we have to play the fine-fine, good-good game.

"Fine!"

"Fine" He got closer

"Good"

"Good" I got even more closer and felt her breath

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" We were so close to kissing.

Darn her stupid flamin' cute!

And with that I went and got my Fro-Yo.

**Read And Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this chapter is really long! Please forgive me It's Just I want to get the twist in! The third chapter is coming your way… OH AND A HEADS UP FOR THE TWIST WHICH IS COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER. Love It Or Hate It But Review PLEASE! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I'll tell'ya when I own SWAC! **

**The Next Day **** SPOV**

Ok today I get to meet the new girl, so I brought in some homemade brownies, but I don't know where to find her. Marshall didn't tell me any details yesterday. I walked in to my dressing room coincidently with Tawni, her lip-gloss, hairbrush and mirror. What a surprise! I thought.

"Hey Tawn" I Said, to make my presence known, with a smile on my face.

"Oh hey Sonny" she took a quick glance at me then added "What's with the basket?" Turning back to the mirror.

"Oh these are just some brownies I made for the new girl." I told her.

"Yh about the new girl, ya know the mail guy?"

"Josh Yh." Knowing It was typical of Tawni NOT to know his name.

"Well he came looking for you to tell you that at ten you have to go to Mr Condor's office."

"And you remembered all that?" Looking a bit shocked. I walked in and place the basket on my dressing table.

"No Silly." She turned round "He Left a note."

She went back to combing her hair and what not then I looked at the time, it was 9:55.

"Oh 5 minutes! Better go, Bye see ya later Tawn."

I walked out towards Mr Condor's Office. I was half way there then remembered the basket.

"Oh shoot!" I mumbled to myself. I'll give it to her afterwards I thought as I carried on walking.

**CPOV**

I got to work normally with my sleek, black convertible with only a few of my things I needed in my car. I brought my brother a new laptop, weird I get it but I have contacts that can get me thing in a matter of minutes, hoping he would like it. I haven't seen my family for 2 years now since I don't have time to go to Connecticut. But I miss my brother's, sister, mom and dad lots so I'm actually really happy about my brother coming. I left the laptop in the car to give to him later.

I went into my dressing room and looked at myself in the mirror. Why? HABIT! I have to look in the mirror even thought I know I look good. I remembered what rick said to me 10 o'clock, Mr Condor's office. 9:53 a'ight I'll go talk to Portlyn for two minutes before going to meet my bro.

I walked onto our set, saw Portlyn and walked over to her. She's like my best friend here at the studios since I'm not that close to the others.

"Hey Port!"

"Hey Chad how are you?"

"Im great today, you?"

"Good So far." She said with a smile

I looked at my watch 9:55.

"Kay Port gotta go."

"Oh Yeah heard about some special guest right." She asked

"Yeah" I gave her a nod before walking to Mr Condor's Office. "Bye Port talk to ya later"

**LENA POV**

America is so great from what I can see, it's really different from England but I love them both the same. I had to come to America by myself since my mom had some work, I have an adopted brother but he had studies and I've never met my dad. Although I got here alright, I had a car pick me up and went to some posh hotel where I was for the night. Then this morning the car came again and dropped me off here, after putting my suitcases inside. My mom gave me this awesome new mobile phone which I was using right now to text my best friend Lily. I was also carrying my backpack which had anything I need for the day and some more biths of stuff from my room.

Nobody from my school really cared that I was coming to work on So Random! Until they heard in assembly I was going to be working on the same studios as _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Ergh! How I hate that name I swear! I used to think he was awesome until I heard from the American paparazzi the way he acts and everything. Such a JERK! Now I hate him and Mackenzie Falls.

I was texting away until I bumped into someone. He had sandy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie, half way done up without the hood, underneath was a red shirt, He was wearing light blue ripped jeans with black could tell he worked out (I was gonna faint with those muscles!). He was cute but too bad I guess coz he looked like Chad Dylan Puker, I was about to leave but then he said hi to me.

"Um Bye" I said sarcastically. Why did Chad Dylan Puker want to say hi to Me?

"I'm Spencer Jake Ryan Cooper, but mainly known as Jake Ryan Cooper. Nobody calls me Spencer." He said holding a hand out for me to shake.

"Oh I'm Lena Phillips. I'm new here… Wait did you say Cooper?" I Asked.

"Yeah I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's Brother"

"You Kinda ruined the moment by sayin your Chad Dylan Coopers brother ya know"

He chuckled, he looks even cuter! EEEEP!

"I thought girls loved Chad Dylan Cooper even when they were from England."

"Yeah they LOVE Makenzie Falls my whole school does, even my best friend I on the other hand couldn't care less." I said with a fake, sarcastic smile.

"Oh so why are you not in love with my brother?" he asked while walking towards some chairs and gesturing me to sit.

"One Word J-E-R-K!" I said while sitting down.

"Ah okay then so why were you about to leave?"

"Coz I thought you were Chad. I swear I can't stand the guy!"

"Well rest assured I may look like him but I'm nothing like him." He said! Jeez the more he talk the buffer he looks!

"Of course. So when you say you're and I quote 'nothing like him' what exactly do you mean?"

He game a smile. And a small laugh.

"I mean I'm not a jerk, or a bad-boy and I'm not an ego maniac like him But.." He looked at me then looked at his lap." I haven't seen him for two years so I don't know maybe he's changed."

He looked sad and as if he was going to cry.

"What'd ya mean you haven't seen him for two years?"

"Well since we live in Connecticut Chad had to move here so now he, my mom and my sister live in Hollywood. At first they ALL used to come and visit at least twice a year but from two years ago he stopped coming coz he had some other business. But he lives on his own now coz two years ago my mom and sister stayed in Connecticut while Chad came back to Hollywood."

"Oh I understand now te…" I was interrupted

**JPOV**

Lena looked hot from my point of view with a brown leatherjacket over her pink and purple dress and her long brown boots. Her hair was tied up really nicely with a few loose hairs. She was carrying a light grey back pack.

She was saying something when she was interrupted, Then two people came in front of us arguing.

"Your such a jerk"

"Well You're a DIVA!"

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

Even though I couldn't see then I couldn't stand it anymore so I stood up and said

"SHUT UP WE GET IT!"

Lena and I gave a sigh of relief as there was silence before hearing some more noise

"Fine" Said a girl's voice

"Fine" said a different guy voice.

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're Good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Then they just stormed in front of us. Jeez I swear do they do this every day?

**NO POV**

In front of Sonny and Chad was Lena and Jake. Chad looked at Jake and recognized that it was his brother.

"Jake, my bro! How've ya been?" said Chad while giving Jake a man hug.

"I'm alright Chad" replied Jake returning the hug.

Then Sonny saw Lena. You must be the new girl from England. I'm Sonny." She said while giving out her hand.

**LPOV**

"I'm Lena. Hi. I love So Random!"

I Sonny crack a smile.

"But I hate Mackenzie Falls" I said while giving Chad a quick glare,

"Ha! Sonny your new girl is pathetic. She hasn't got good choice in anything"

Sonny was about to retort back but I interrupted instead.

"Actually Chad Dylan Puker I Do have taste and it's much better than you and you big head!"

He Gasped.

"You Little…"

The Receptionist called us.

"Miss Munroe. Mr. Cooper and guests Mr. Condor wants to see you now." She told us with a smile.

"Thanks" Said Sonny as she lead us towards what I'm guessing was an office.

Sonny opened the door and one by one we came in there were only two chairs. Chad was about to sit down when Mr. Condor said,

"Chad Those chairs are for the two new guests" Pointing towards us "Kids Sit"

Me and Jake took that as a cue to sit down, Jake let me sit first then him Sonny & Chad stood behind us.

"Morning Lena Phillips And Jake Ryan Cooper. Welcome To Condor Studios. Thank you for joining our 'Condor Family' and I hope you will enjoy your time with us. The reason I want to talk to you is about you're accommodation. There is a place right on the beach a home which has two homes but shares an attic that's where you'll be staying you have three bedrooms with baths rooms each and the beach is your backyard. I am putting it in mine name right now when Chad becomes twenty I will give him the property." We all just nodded with a small smile

'Any Questions?" We nodded our head left to right. "Ok well Chad & Sonny you need to give in your keys for you old homes so we can pack your things for you. We have sorted the paper work for you and Sonny when you mom comes back from Wisconsin we will drive her to your home. Chad you may leave your car here for the night because I will send a car to take you to your new house and back here tomorrow."

This guy has a lot to say but I'm just listening coz he's being very helpful.

"Ok Jake and Lena your classes don't have any spaces left and from what I can see Lena you have very exceptional records showing that comedy and acting isn't your only talent." He told us while looking at me. I blushed and looked down."So the only thing we can do is put you in a private school like another new Mackenzie Falls member you'll get a class schedule of when you have class and when you have rehearsal. Ok That's all you needed to know"

We were getting up to leave when Mr. Condor told us to wait.

"One thing I forgot, Sonny & Chad, I think you can come clean about your relationship now. After so many weeks of the secret it's best now to finally make it public." He gave Sonny And Chad A half smile and said, "That is definitely all. Have a good day and goodbye."

Then he looked down and started shuffling papers as we left.

SONNY MONROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER WERE GOING OUT! Ok is that good or bad

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT THE TWIST! "P PLEASE REVIEW! AND MAKE MY DAY. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC WHICH I HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR SOMETIME NOW. GOOD AND BAD REVIEWS I DON'T MIND. Any Questions just ask! Oh and you won't get the next chapter until next week hopefully unless I get delayed. Coz 3 weeks till no more school for me! Yay! I 3 SWAC! (I Read, Review and wRite) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T WANT TO NAME INDIVIDUALS BUT YOU ARE ALL AWHHHHSOME! THANKS IF ADDED ME AS FAVS, REVIEWED ETC. I'M TRULLY VERY GRATEFUL. THE FACT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY BOTHER TO READ THIS MAKES ME VERYY HAPPY! THANKS! :) (OH AND CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 2 OF SWAC! EEP!**

**Zora: Shut Up Ya Nut**

**Me: Honey You Can Talk**

**Zora: Yeah I Know My Lips Are Moving And There's Sound Coming Out! **

**Me: Kay Den Well Here Is My 4****TH**** Chapter Enjoy.**

**Zora: JEEZ WOMAN FINALLY! SHE SHUTS UP!**

**Grady: I LOVE CHEESE BY THE WAY!**

**SPOV:**

We Left Mr. Condor's office and I'm so happy! He's finally letting mine and Chad's relationship go out in public. When we were on Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith, Chad and I told each other how we really feel and gave it a try… Now three months later we're really happy, but because no-one knows we have to keep up our fake hate and fighting. Which I guess is alright since he's adorable, with me there is not Chad Dylan Cooper NO.1 Jerkthrob there's just sweet, kind and free Chad that I love. Yes LOVE! He told me that too yay! Chad came closer towards me and took my hands, as he talked I stared into his blue eyes.

"Sonny! I'm so happy I can finally tell the world, SONNY MONROE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE HER!" he half said/shouted.

"Yeah I know. I love your too, letting the world know would make me feel so much better. Plus this could end the feud between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls will end." I told him with a smile.

We were just about to kiss when, standing right next to us, Jake were laughing.

"Guys what's funny?" I asked them holding Chad's hand beside me.

"Both of you."Jake replied with a smile.

I was going to ask why when he said,

"Why? Coz first your arguing and now you're totally in love."

Lena slapped him lightly in the chest then stepped forwards.

"Ow" shouted Jake "That hurt"

That's what ya get for bein mean" She said while looking back at him. "I find it awesome how your going out with Chad" I Smiled

"Thanks Lena."

She continued.

"But it's the Chad part that I don't like. Then again it's your choice if you wants to date the idiot or not." She said while giving a hand gesture towards Chad. I smiled I guess she kinda is like me. I did like Chad then didn't like him. She doesn't like him I'm guessing.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know and I'm offended."

Lena gasped.

"You know what offended means wow SHOCKER!"she said sarcastically.

"Bro you just got burned by a 15 year old girl!" Jake said with a huge smile.

I just watched my childish boyfriend fight with Lena. Really it's funny she is 15!

**CPOV**

I can't believe I, Chad Dylan Cooper, just got 'burned' by a 15 year old British girl! Sonny was right this girl is like her, well was like her because Sonny doesn't hate me anymore instead she loves me!

"Little girl, I know many, many more words then your 6 year old brain knows, I'm the Greatest Actor of Our Generation why wouldn't know?"

"You are not the Greatest Actor of Our Generation actually you're the Greatest Jerk of Our Generation! AND I'M 15!" She said to him.

She hates me! God, good thing I'm not working with her.

"I'm Not a jerk!" I defended. I saw Sonny and Jake walk to the side of us.

"Whatever. But I still hate you!"Lena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lena, why exactly do you hate me? I mean seriously nobody hates me, Sonny used to say she did but now she loves me like I love her." I asked calmly, I seriously wanted to know.

"Everyone I know loves Mackenzie Falls I did, until I found out in the American news that you were a jerk! I mean who shoves puppies?"

"Okay well, I'm not a puppy shoving, jerk anymore. These are very old articles. Since your working with Sonny I want to be friends with you like I am with the rest of So Random!" Even though they don't know I'm going out with Sonny I was becoming nicer to them hence being friends now.

"Kay Fine Watev" She replied as if she was annoyed her English accent was funny. I tried to hold back my laugh.

**NO POV**

"Ok so are we gonna stand here all day I mean, one. We need to give them a tour Chad , two, we need to tell our casts and three me and Jake are getting bored." Sonny said to Chad.

"Fine, and Lena don't hate me." Chad said to Lena before taking Sonny's Hand, "Which studio first?"

"Um mine maybe?" Said Sonny hopefully.

"Ok Jake And Lena Follow and we'll show you around Condor studios. Oh by the way on Mackenzie Falls There is a new girl too who joined yesterday, Portlyns sister, who is just about the same age as you. But I forgot her name. Sorry." Said Chad.

**LPOV**

Jake and I just nodded, Chad and Sonny started walking and we followed. Me and Jake started to talk again.

"So what's your family like?" Jake asked me.

"Well my mom is 32, I don't have a dad and I have an adopted brother." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Jake replied

"No he's not dead well I don't think he is. I've never met him." I told him looking down he put his arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Now tell me more about your family." Looking up giving him a smile.

"As you know I have my Mom, Dad my brother Chad and my sister is 9, her names Scarlett." He told me as he put his arm down.

I think Chad and Sonny overheard our conversation because Chad stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah how's Mom, Dad and Scar?" Asked Chad

"Yeah they're great said they're gonna visit soon." Jake Replied.

"A'ight cool." Then he went on walking and talking with Sonny. Then we walked into this awesome room. It had a green sofa, with a T.V in front of it; everywhere around it were props from different sketches they did. I would know because I love So Random! On the couch was Tawni looking at her pink mobile, Nico and Grady were looking at a bag of cheese puffs. Zora was nowhere to be found, hmm weird.

"OMG! Hi!" I said

Everyone looked at me like I was something weird and disgusting. To the left side of me was Chad with his arm around Sonny's waist and on my right Jake.

"Guys this is Lena the new girl Marshall was talking about yesterday. Make her feel welcome, oh and Tawni, she's fifteen – No competition." Said Sonny, "

"Hi I'm Grady!" He said while giving me a small wave, I waved back giving a small smile.

"I'm Lena, your Nico and the beautiful Tawni Hart!" I told them all with a big smile.

Tawni got up. And Walk towards me.

"Two things." She said smiling, "One Thank you! I like you already" Which was to me.

"And two Why the Sam heck is Chad's arm around Sonny?" Nico and Grady Got up.

"Yeah Why?" said Nico.

Oh so Sonny really didn't tell anyone.

"Guys, Um me and Chad have been going out for some time, Mr. Condor finally let us make it public. Please don't be mad."

They were giving such glares that if looks could kill Sonny & Chad would probably be dead! Then Tawni sighed.

"Finally you two admit it!" She stepped to Sonny and Chad Put one arm on Chad's Shoulder and one on Sonny's.

"Wait So you're okay with it?" Asked Chad,

"Yeah, I am" Said Tawni

"Well I guess since Tawni's kay with it we are too right G!" said Nico

"Yeah" Said Grady then the two boys went back to the cheese puffs bags.

Then Tawni turned back round to the couch, then sat with her mobile like she was when we got here.

"Um, where is Zora?" I asked seeing she was the only one missing, and I love her! Talk about funnily amazing!

"Sarcophagus." Tawni, Nico & Grady said while pointing to the sarcophagus behind them.

"I'll go get her!" I said walking over to it, I was about to open it then,

"Knock first or else she'll get mad." Sonny told me. I nodded then knocked, 30 seconds later the Sarcophagus creaked open.

She opened her eyes then screamed. So I screamed then her then me again until Jake came and told us to stop.

"I did knock." I Shrugged, "Hi I'm Lena."

"I'm Zora and you're British." I nodded, then stepped back to let her out, "I think you're totally funny! "

"Why thanks" she said, "It's nothing."

"Well guys I'll see ya later going to Mack Falls. Oh Zora. Sonny and I are going out." Said Chad

"WHAT!" she said as I turned back to Sonny & Chad I looked back to say bye but she was gone.

"Bye" then I waved and walked with Jake behind Sonny And Chad.

**READ AND REVIEW IF ANYTHING IS CONFUSING JUST ASK! SWAC RULES AND STERLING KNIGHT IS AWWHHH SOME I LOVE HIM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY PEOPLE CHAPTER FIVE IS COMING UP A'IGHT! PLEASE REVIEW I LIVE AND BREATH ON THEM… :) CAN'T WAIT TILL SUMMER STERLING KNIGHT'S IN ELLE: A MODERN CINDERELLA TALE! AHHHHH CAN'T WAIT! I LOVE STERLING KNIGHT (AND DEMI AND SELENA!) MY DEADLINE WAS SUNDAY (11/7/10) BUT KINDA GOT DELAYED! SORRY! XX:D**

**JPOV**

We walked out of the weird storage room, ok so that is what comedy looks like? Anyways so we walked out and Chad & Sonny were talking, Lena came out like a minute later but she caught up. I slowed down for her, WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CUTE!

"How'd you like the Prop House? We spend our group time in it planning sketches!."Sonny said.

"Yeah It was awesome, I can't believe that's my Prop House too!" Lena Replied with a grin

"Well, Lena if you found that awesome you gonna find our room way better!" Chad said with a Smirk.

I saw Lena roll her eyes. I should ask Lena if we could be friends since she's new here, in America… and at the studios. Then again I'm new In Hollywood… BUT YA GET THE POINT!

"Hey Lena?" I said grabbing her arm lightly.

"Yeah?" She said stopping as Chad & Sonny went on ahead.

"Ok well how about we become friends, I mean since you're new to America and that." I said but really I didn't want to be just friends I wanted to be more than friends with her with ALL the perks.

"Yeah course. You're the first person I met here, you're not like your brother instead your sweet sensitive, kind and selfless which is some of the many qualities I like that in a best friend." She answered truthfully.

I gave a smile, she didn't say just friends she said BEST FRIENDS, this is going better than I thought,

"Right then, Best Friends?" I asked giving out my hand.

"Yeah" She said giving a big grin while taking my hand, "Now let's go catch up with Chad & Sonny. We're new here and I personally don't wanna get lost! Kay!"

"Yeah, Now I'm happy so we can go." I replied. We started walking and talking still holding hands though I don't think she realized which is great. We just talked about nothing, I wanted to keep the conversation going. We walked the route we saw Sonny & Chad take.

**CPOV**

Me and Sonny were walking hand in hand, my other hand was in my pocket We weren't really talking I was thinking of ways to get on Lena's good side, believe me is she gonna be a tough cookie, and Sonny was humming to herself. I laughed quietly watching a really cute Sonny,

"Hey Sonshine what are you humming?"I asked curiously stopping my thoughts and hers too. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh nothing, it's just a song I heard by Selena that's stuck in my head, Tell Me Something I Don't Know. From Another Cinderella Story." She replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just ways to get on Lena's good side. Since she's working with you. Ya Know." I told her, and then I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Chad don't be someone you're not. You've changed in a good way so just be yourself." She gave me a reassuring smile. "She'll adjust to you soon, Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora did in time she will too."

"Yeah I guess. We're here." I told her with my hands against the door of our set."Wait where is Lena & Jake?" I looked back and they weren't there.

"Hmm they must be a bit slow behind. Let them, they're probably following us." Sonny Said

"Yeah true."

"Don't you think they look good together?" Sonny asked

"Yeah But they're new here, and are probably just friends." I replied after pausing to think.

"Your brother looks a lot like you, it's weird."

"Is it really Sonny is it really?" I said giving a smirk.

"Chad!" she said giving me a light push.

"Sonny!" Then we both burst out laughing.

**NO POV**

Lena & Jake came in just as Chad and Sonny stopped laughing. They were holding hands, Sonny & Chad looked at them weird. Lena Looked at the do not admit wall that Chad still had up there and gave a confused look.

"Chad why is Robert Pattison on a DO NOT ADMIT wall?" Lena asked pointing towards the wall with her free hand.

Everyone turned their head round to look at the wall.

"Chad, seriously why _is _he there?" asked Jake, Sonny gave Chad a look.

"Well I'm very protective of Sonny and love her very much. But if I let Pattison into our gracious Mack Falls set then he'll think he can get anything. Sonny is beautiful so that punk might ask her out on a date. But because he can't come to the Mack Falls Set he'll _know_ he can't have everything."He crossed his arm with a satisfied smile.

"AWWWWWWWH" Said Sonny & Lena at the same time. "I Love You." Sonny finished,

"Love you too." Chad Replied. They were about to kiss when Jake coughed.

"Ahem, Shouldn't we get on with the tour?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes lets." Chad put his hand back on the door he gave Jake a really annoyed smile to which Jake smiled to, "Ready for paradise Lena?"

"Yeah I am , But I have to go to the Mackenzie Falls set instead." Lena Retorted.

Jake covered his mouth as he was about to laugh, Sonny already started laughing.

"Sonny!" Chad Screamed in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry… Chad… But that was… pretty funny." Sonny said while laughing. Chad sent her a glare telling her 'it's not funny I'm your boy friend you're meant to defend me'. "Chad I'm Sorry. I'm A Comedian, She's A Comedian. She just did Comedy… See the link! " Sonny's hand went from her to Sonny twice. Lena Was Looking at her free hand's perfectly manicured nails.

**LPOV**

Jake squeezed the hand he was holding, "Say Sorry." He whispered.

"Do I have to?" I replied whispering.

"Yes, now be a good girl and apologize"

"Fine," I turned to face Chad who crossed his arms and looked like he was waiting for an apology, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." He turned round and pushed open the door. Chad went in before Sonny, Jake smiled at me then walked in just behind.

"Chad this place is pretty great I guess." I said while looking around.

"Haha told ya so." He replied while smirking.

"Yeah yeah now stop acting like a 5 year old and become the 10 year old you are." I retorted

"I'm not 10!"

"Course not but to be honest we can't really-"

Me and Chad both swung our heads round to face the girl who I got interrupted by, she had dark brown hair, she looked about Sonny's age wearing a girl version of what Chad was wearing.

"Hi" She said looking at me and Jake. "I'm Portlyn," "You must be Jake" She said while pointing at him."But you."She pointed at me."Who are you?"

"Oh hello I'm Lena, I'm 15 new at So Random! and from-" She cut me off again as I was replying

"England, I know I can tell by your really cute accent!"She smiled at me, I smiled back

"Hey Port where's that girl ya know your twin…"Chad Said

"My twin what?" Portlyn said. Chad pointed to a girl near the food table. "Her."

"Oh My sister. Emily. Do you want me to call her?" Portlyn asked Chad.

"Yeah," Portlyn went and got Emily while he faced me and Jake. Sonny was standing beside Chad while his hand was on her waist. "She is about the same age as you guys and plays Jake's fake love interest on Mack Falls."

"I got bored at 'plays' Chad."I said playfully while pretending to yawn, he was about to speak when Portlyn and Emily came over.

"Emily, this Lena and Jake .Talk to them." Said Portlyn Then she, Sonny& Chad went away leaving us alone to talk. Emily looked sorta like Portlyn just a slight difference and she was shorter. She was new here and started yesterday and had Portlyn show her around. We just stood there in silence, Me and Jake slowly swinging our bonded arms together. The silence was getting awkward so I decided to break it.

"Hi I'm Lena. Nice to me you." I said sticking out my hand, she gave a disgusted look at it so I put it down. Then she started flirting with Jake, something about her doesn't seem right but then again maybe it's just me. I was looking down fiddling with Jake's fingers, he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey I'm Jake, Chad's Brother." Jake said with a nod of his head.

"I know who you are, you look just like you brother except cuter." She said to him completely ignoring me while twirling a lock of her hair. Then she looked at our entwined hands (I'd stopped playing with his fingers) then gave me a glare as to say 'let go of him and leave your not wanted here'. I took the message not coz I was scared but coz she was acting like a brunette Barbie.

"Jake I'm gonna go look around bye." Then I gave him a peck on the check, he's my new best friend the peck didn't mean anything. I let go of our hands and walked towards the scene being filmed. I pretended like I was watching it but wasn't really I was trying to get glimpses of Jake with Emily. I don't like him like that, in 2 hours you can get pretty close to someone.

After about 5 minutes I decided that I was bored outta my mind. I wanted to go see my dressing room, my backpack was getting annoying to carry, so I went to go find Chad & Sonny.

They were by the snacks table talking to each other I went up to them.

"Chad, I wanna go see my dressing room can we go now? Please?" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine. go get Jake from his girlfriend. We'll wait by the door. Is that okay Sonny?" Chad Said to me then asked Sonny

"Yeah Sure I'm okay with that." Sonny said. They Went over by the door and carried on talking as I went over to Jake who was still with Emily.

"Hi again." I said with a fake smile to Emily, and then I faced Jake, "We need to go Jake to see our dressing rooms."

"Okay. I'll see ya later Em." Jake said. Emily Nodded as Jake stood up and took my hand. He said bye and started walking towards Chad & Sonny.

"Sorry to take you away from your girlfriend, but I was getting bored." I said to Jake with a bit of unintentional attitude slipping my hand away from his and walking faster, Sonny saw us coming and when we were a few steps away she started walking with Chad. Knowing we were following.

"Le, she's not my girlfriend and if you were getting bored you could've come ages ago. She was flirting with me the whole time and we swapped numbers. That's all." He replied as he caught up to me.

"Fine, and I'm not mad at you I just want to hurry up and go see my dressing room." I said to Him taking his hand in mine as we carried on walking. I smiled

**CPOV**

Sonny and I were messing about and talking while at our studio. It was fun well of course it was I was doing it with my SonShine! Lena Came up to me after about 7 minutes saying she wants to see her dressing room, I said yes seeing that she looked really bored and I'm a sucker for puppy eyes. Just one problem… I don't know where Lena and Jake's dressing rooms are.

"Sonny ya know we're taking them to their dressing rooms?" I asked Sonny quietly

"Yeah…" She replied

"I dunno where they are."I admitted.

"I know, I do so just let me take the lead okay."

"Fine." I looked back and saw Lena & Jake holding hands again walking slowly behind us. After 2 minutes we stopped. We waited for Lena & Jake to get here.

"Okay Lena your dressing room is where the So Random! dressing rooms ends, Your next to the guest dressing room for So Random! and your also next to Jakes dressing room which is that side. Jake you dressing room marks the start of Mackenzie Falls dressing rooms."

"Thanks, are there any dressing rooms rules?" Lena asked

"No, you can decorate it however you want, Lena you're lucky you don't share a room yours is a little bit smaller than mine & Tawni's but yeah." Sonny replied.

"Now you can go into your dressing rooms and decorate it. We'll call or text you for lunch." I said. But they already went in.

**OKAY I WASN'T PLANNING ON STOPPING THERE BUT PEOPLE ARE GETTING IMPATIENT. I NEED FIVE MORE REVIES ON THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU GET CHAPTER 6! :) PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**

**Signed loveyou98**


End file.
